rijonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mound Cave
Mound Cave is a cave in Naljo, one between Route 73 and Spurge City, and another between Route 69 and Route 83. The player must bring in an Electric-type Pokémon to light up the cave, and a Fire-type to light the dynamite required to clear the blocked tunnel. There is an abandoned cart on the lowest floor, that can take you to Acqua Mines, Clathrite Tunnel or Firelight Caverns. Pokémon * Paras * Zubat * Vulpix * Geodude * Shinx * Koffing * Eevee * Gligar * Slowpoke * Sneasel * Bronzor Layout (South Section) B2F B3F Items (South Section) Dynamite Locations B2F Dynamite B3F Dynamite Layout (North Section) 1F Items (North Section) Trainers 'Rival' The player will meet the rival immediately after entering the main cave. Pre battle quote * I can't hear you... OK, now I get you. Alright, you want me to go where? (Looks at player with a fusturation emoji, (Sound effect for overworld poison effect plays.) ) ... I call you back. (Hungs up phone sound effect plays.) * (Turns to player) I told you to stay out of my way. Can't you follow the most basic instructions? ... I guess it's time to see if these new Pokémon can slice your team up real good!" Pokémon * Paras, Lv. 11 Male Effect Spore ** Fury Cutter ** Cut * Sneasel, Lv. 12 Male ** Icy Wind ** Cut * Bagon, Lv.13 Male ** Headbutt ** Leer ** Bite After Defeat Quote * "What was that for, Huh?" Payout * ¥780 Post Battle Quote * "These worthless pests are just a waste of my time. Now I am off to find new Pokémon that suit my specific needs. ... What those are? Hah! That's not your concern." 'Palette Black' Pre battle quote * "I just do what the boss says. If I get paid, I won't complain."' Pokémon * Houndour, Lv. 13 Male ** Ember ** Leer ** Spite ** Pursuit * Shuppet, Lv. 13 Male ** Astonish ** Foresight ** Spite ** Night Shade * Eevee, Lv. 14 Male ** Quick Attack ** Tail Whip ** Sand-Attack After defeat quote * "..." Payout * ¥1008 Post battle quote * "I don't know what we're doing; all I care about is the money." '''Palette Yellow Pre battle quote * "I'm a super hero!." Pokémon * Elekid, Lv. 13 Male Static ** Leer ** Karate Chop * Eevee, Lv. 14 Male ** Sand-Attack ** Quick Attack * Makuhita, Lv. 13 Male ** Sand-Attack ** Double Slap ** Reversal After defeat quote * "No fair!" Payout * ¥1008 Post battle quote * "My boyfriend, Palette Green, won't be happy about this!" Palette Green Pre battle quote * "I'm amazed you made this far... ...! Yes, I know your name... and plenty of other things. You can't run from us, we'll find you! Now, young one, let's fight!" Pokémon * Natu, Lv. 12 Male ** Leer ** Twister * Eevee, Lv. 15 Male ** Quick Attack ** Sand-Attack * Larvitar, Lv. 13 Male ** Mud-Slap ** Rock Throw ** Leer After defeat quote * "Darn you! You might have won this time... ...but you can't use your Pokémon as a shield forever! Behind your loyal Pokémon is just a helpless child. Pokémon are totally disposable. When it is upon us, the world will see just how vulnerable you are!" Payout * ¥1008 Post battle quote * "Look, you earned your dynamite, so go get it and leave me alone. We'll come back to meet you again, when the time is more suitable." Palette Blue Pre battle quote * "Oh, it's you. You're the kid we're looking for. Well, Patroller Red is, anyways... I just needed a gig, and this is all I could get. I hope I do a good enough job." Pokémon * Zubat, Lv. 12 Male ** Astonish ** Supersonic * Eevee, Lv. 14 Male ** Sand-Attack ** Quick Attack * Tentacool, Lv. 13 Male ** Bubble After defeat quote * "They can't blame me! It's my first day afterall." Payout * ¥1008 Post battle quote * "Everybody needs a way to make money, and this is mine. I agree, it is a bit unorthodox." Palette Pink Pre battle quote * "Hey! Hey! Don't ignore me!" Pokémon * Whismur, Lv. 13 Male ** Astonish * Eevee, Lv. 14 Male ** Quick Attack * Porygon, Lv. 13 Trace ** Pain Split After defeat quote * "Gah, you're just like Red!" Payout * ¥1008 Post battle quote * "We haven't seen Red Patroller all day, so we had to do this mission solo. If you see him, tell him Pink wants some real Pink-to-Red talk!" ---- Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Caves Category:Naljo Category:Pokémon Prism